csifandomcom-20200225-history
Personal Foul
Personal Foul is the nineteenth episode in season four of . Synopsis CSI investigates the poisoning death of a fan at a basketball game, moments after making a million-dollar half-court shot. Meanwhile, the taxicab killer strikes again, and the team finds more clues about the killer's identity. Plot Danny and Flack are enjoying watching the New York Empires play basketball when a fan wins a drawing to shoot a basket--and potentially win a million dollars if he makes it. Dougan Scott is the lucky winner--after kissing all of the cheerleaders, he makes the shot--and drops dead almost immediately after. Sid determines he died from atropine poisoning from the belladonna plant, but notes that it wasn't injected. Lindsay surmises it may have been ingested or delivered via direct contact. Danny questions Lamont Henford, a concession vendor who got into a fight with Dugan, but he claims after the brawl he went home early. After analyzing twelve lipstick prints from the cheerleaders lifted from Dugan's face, the CSIs determine one of the cheerleaders had the poison in her lipstick. After taking new samples of the cheerleaders' lip impressions, Danny gets a match to the head cheerleader, Paula Tolomeo. When Lindsay analyzes video from the game, she sees that the ticket Paula picked out wasn't even for Dugan's seat. The CSIs get a warrant to search Paula's apartment. In addition to finding both belladonna and its antidote, Lindsay discovers a picture of an obese woman who turns out to in fact be Paula--two years ago, when Dugan Scott made fun of her in the stands after she won the million-dollar toss. Paula dropped the weight and made the squad so she would have the opportunity to kill Dougan. Stunned, Danny tells her he hopes it was worth it. The taxi cab killer strikes again, putting Mac in the hot seat. The body of a woman is found in a fountain in Brill Park, called in by Abraham Katz, the man in charge of removing the coins from the fountain each night. Mac angrily demands the coins Katz removed from around the woman's dead body. Mac fields a call from his stepson Reed Garrett asking for information on the taxi cab killer for his blog, but Mac refuses, telling Reed he's crossing the line. At a press conference about the serial killer, Reed questions Mac once again, this time publicly, asking if he'd take a cab in the city right now. Mac says no, angering Jordan Gates, who tells Mac he's panicking the public and jeopardizing business in the city. Hawkes traces the tarps the killer wraps his victims in to Kings County College, where he and Stella discover similar tarps at a construction site, along with tire treads. Stella traces the tires and a dispatch button found among the coins from the fountain to a cab company, where the harried manager tells her and Hawkes a cabbie quit in a rage several months ago. The manager shows Hawkes where the man punched a hole in the wall, and the CSI is able to get a DNA sample from it. He gets a hit on the DNA linking it to a case in Rochester. The case turns out to be the murder of a prostitute who was found with similar marks on her back to those found on the victims of the taxi cab killer. Mac angrily tells Reed off for making up a story and naming him as the source. He warns Reed to be careful who he messes with. Reed gets a mysterious text naming a meeting point and promising more information on the taxi cab killer. Hawkes finds drugs in the killer's blood that indicate he was being treated for extreme psychosis. He and Stella are able to trace the drugs to a recently closed facility named Mannix Asylum, and bring the patient records to Mac. One of them looks like a promising suspect, but the lead turns cold when the only name on the case file turns out to be "John Doe." Mac decides to put his entire team on the case, making finding the killer their top priority. After trying to talk to Lindsay at the lab and being rebuffed, Danny calls her and tells he misses her and that he's sorry for shutting her out. She asks him if he has any idea how hard he is to love, but when he invites her over, she tells him she has to go. Rikki Sandoval stops by Danny's apartment with a jar of sugar for him. He starts to tell her they need to end their affair, but she cuts him off, telling him she's moving away--that the memories of Ruben are too much for her. Finished with her 'rain walk,' Lindsay heads to the subway only to find it closed. As she debates hailing a cab, Reed gets into one, disappointed the person he was supposed to meet with the tip never showed up. He tries to talk to the cabbie, but the man ignores him, driving off with Reed trapped in the back.... Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Kyle Gallner as Reed Garrett * Jessalyn Gilsig as Jordan Gates * Verne Lundquist as Himself * Bill Raftery as Himself * Keri Lynn Pratt as Paula Tolomeo * Jay Jablonski as Dugan Scott * Robert Maffia as Abraham 'Abe' Katz * Geno Monteiro as Lamont Henford * Nefetari Spencer as Reporter #1 * Matt Haslett as Reporter #2 * Johnny Palermo as Ronnie Hall * Jacqueline Pinol as Rikki Sandoval * Lindsay Hollister as Plus Size Paula See Also 419 Category:CSI: NY Season 4